


Ich brauche dich

by shadows_die



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_die/pseuds/shadows_die
Summary: Что, если я умру?





	Ich brauche dich

Последняя неделя оказалась невероятно тяжелой для Генриха. Покушение на Рейнхарда на корню подорвало его спокойствие. Бесконечный круг волнений, бессониц и тревог. Очень сложно жить в ожидании чего-то, надеясь на лучшее. Больше всего он тревожился того, что в один ужасный момент его надежды разобьются вдребезги на миллионы кусочков. 

Генрих много рефлексировал, постоянно обращаясь к своим чувствам на этот счет. Он ставил под сомнение тот факт, что любовь Рейнхарда была для него своеобразной игрой. Теперь же в его глазах все выглядело иначе. Без его незаменимого обергруппенфюрера и на работе, и в голове был кавардак. "Я нуждаюсь в тебе", — крутилось в мыслях Генриха.

Рейхсфюрер уходил в работу с головой, но все время возвращался к этой действительности, нервно подрагивая. Генрих очень переживал, боясь потерять такого ценного человека, в первую очередь, для Третьего Рейха.

Он нашел в себе силы придти к нему только один раз. Не было никакого желания смотреть на то, как он умирает.

Рейхсфюрер вошёл в комнату и, рассекая ее, сел напротив Гейдриха. Они молчали, смотря друг на друга, но каждого разрывала на части великая боль. Безмолвие давило на уши, сводя с ума.

— Что я для тебя значу? — тихо и лаконично сорвалось с уст Рейнхарда. Он устал думать, настало время спросить. Если не сейчас, то больше никогда.

Ответа не последовало. Генрих исчерпал свой лимит. Сколько сил стоило хотя бы признать его важность в своей жизни, и сколько еще нужно было задействовать, чтобы сказать это вслух. Они снова сидели в тишине, испытывая глубокие страдания от присутствия друг друга. 

Не выдержав, Генрих взял руку Рейнхарда в свою, приложил его ладонь к своей щеке и прикоснулся к мягкой коже губами, выкладывая всю свою скорбь с сердца, хмуря брови и зажмуривая глаза, чтобы не заплакать. Обергруппенфюрер грустно и обреченно смотрел на его действия, не выказывая никакого сопротивления. Генрих вышел из комнаты, навсегда оставляя эту недосказанность между ними обоими. Рейнхард стремительно угасал.

Накануне пришло известие об улучшении состояния. Гиммлер только-только начал усмирять свои нервы, как узнал, что Рейнхард впал в кому. Рейхсфюрер закрылся в кабинете, запрещая впускать кого-либо.

Спустя сутки раздался звонок, нарушая тишину и вырывая Генриха из раздумий. Тот, немедля, схватил трубку и, прижимая ее к лицу, вскочил с места, спрашивая:

— Как он? 

— Господин Гейдрих умер, — заключил голос по ту сторону трубки. Что-то внутри с диким треском оборвалось и рухнуло на дно, вызывая взрыв. Весь спектр чувств, который он ощущал в тот момент, был так огромен, что сливался в одну необъятную пустоту. Безжизненные глаза перестали бегать по комнате и остановились, не двигаясь. Генрих наугад положил трубку на место, продолжая смотреть в одну точку.

По телу волной пробежала дрожь, отдавая в конечности. 

Рейхсфюрер дрожащей рукой снял очки, повернул к лицу ладони и размыто увидел, как на испещренную линиями кожу падали горячие слезы. Рукавом он вытер глаз и заметил, насколько все кажется нереальным. Время словно замедлилось, а он застрял в этом состоянии. 

Генрих медленно и аккуратно сел на стул, ощущая себя бесчувственной игрушкой. Сначала он просто смотрел в одну точку на двери в конце кабинета, даже не слыша своих мыслей. Мир в один миг потерял все свои краски, становясь черно-белым. 

Со временем мир вновь становился таким, каким был, вместе с тем возвращая все чувства и эмоции в троекратном объеме, захватывая дыхание. Разум подкидывал болезненные воспоминания, когда все было в порядке, когда Рейнхард улыбался ему в ответ, когда нежно держал того за руку и ласково вглядывался в очертания. Генрих часто дышал от переизбытка эмоций, пытаясь успокоиться, но в итоге лишь доводил себя до крайней точки.

Гиммлер буквально сполз со стула и сел на пол, опираясь о стенку стола. Он обнял себя за колени, и зарыдал гортанным воем. Боль ослепляла наполненные слезами глаза. Рейхсфюрер, этот взрослый и независимый человек, рыдал как малое дитя, наконец позволяя всем накопившимся переживаниям и эмоциям выйти наружу. Он стал настоящим. Таким, каким был в глубинах своей души, и вместе с тем понял, что же он чувствовал на самом деле. Но какой ценой.

Было настолько плохо, что хотелось распластаться на полу и лежать так до скончания времен. Гиммлер уже не мог ничего сделать, но винил себя так, словно это он организовал покушение. Генрих лег на бок, снова возвращаясь к своей апатии. Его желание к жизни умерло вместе с Рейнхардом. Вместе с ним умерло все живое в Генрихе, и он понял это только сейчас.

Как он жалел о том, чего не сказал и не сделал. Но он уже ничего не мог исправить. Лишь постоянная навязчивая мысль жила в его голове до самой смерти, возвращая обратно к воспоминаниям. Они оба унесли эту "игру" к себе в могилу.

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу сказать, что апатия — это самое сильное "чувство" для меня. Отсутствие чувств — результат глубоких потрясений, и не должно расцениваться как безразличие.   
Хотелось бы подчеркнуть, что поцелуй в ладонь всегда воспринимается как знак глубокой интимной связи.


End file.
